Sam's naughty sock
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Nous connaissons tous la chaussette au beurre de Sam Puckett, mais elle en utilise une autre dans un but très différent.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Sam's naughty sock**

 **We all know about Sam Puckett's butter sock, but she also has another sock used for a very different purpose.**

 **This second sock is so secret that not even Carly and Freddie know about it.**

Sam's second sock is used for sexual stuff.

Before having a guy fuck her, Sam will slide the sock into her pussy so the guy doesn't actually cum in her pussy, but just in the sock.

Most guys accept this and Sam's glad that they do.

"Okay, gotta get all ready." says Sam as she pull down her sweatpants and gently slide the sock into her pussy, making the sock almost like a lining inside the pussy or something.

Sam get horny.

Dan Montague, one of Sam's fuck-buddies, is on the way over.

"I can barely wait." says Sam.

Sam wear a tight pink latex t-shirt, no bra, no panties, her best black sweatpants and white socks.

Her sexy blonde hair is down and she wear light simple make up.

"Being fucked is the best." says Sam.

Sam drink some beer, while waiting for Dan.

Dan and Sam has known each other for almost 4 years and Dan is rich, handsome, sexual, strong and has a big dick.

Sam thinks that Dan is the best guy she's ever done it with. Freddie is the only one who maybe could be better, but Dan has a bigger dick than Freddie and Dan also last longer in bed than Freddie can.

"La la la, I'm made for fucking. Me is a little slut." sings Sam.

29 minutes later, Dan show up.

"Are you doing the kinky sock-thing again today, Sam?" says Dan.

"Yeah, is that okay?" says Sam in a sexy tone.

"Of course." says Dan.

"Thanks, dude." says Sam as she takes off her pants. "Ya can fuck me now. I'm so horny."

"Sam, you're hot." says Dan as he takes off his jeans.

"I'm ready for your dick." says Sam as she bend forward over the bed.

"Nice." says Dan as he slide his dick into Sam's sock-lined pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so erotic and awesome!" moans Sam.

"This feels awesome!" moans Dan.

"For me too!" moans Sam.

Despite the sock, Sam can feel Dan's dick very much.

It is super sexy for both Sam and Dan.

"Holy shit, sexy!" moans Sam.

Sam is very horny.

"Give it to mama!" moans Sam, all sexy and slutty.

"Alright, baby!" moans Dan in a deep manly tone.

Dan fuck harder.

"Yes! Drill me, fuck me, take me, do me, bang me!" moans Sam.

Sam love being fucked. Dan's big stiff dick stretch out the sock and Sam's pussy and Sam enjoy that very much.

"Your sock-lined pussy is so damn cozy!" moans Dan.

"Thanks, dude!" moans Sam. "And your hard dick is awesome!"

"I'm glad ya think so." moans Dan.

"Dan, you're great at fucking me." moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Dan.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

"Just one question, ya do know that a sock is not protection, right, Sam?" says Dan.

"Yup. Me know that, man. The sock's not meant as protection, only for extra pleasure." says Sam.

"Alright, my slutty friend." moans Dan.

"I'm slutty...yes, I am." moans Sam.

"Indeed. You're very erotic." moans Dan.

"You too!" moans Sam.

"Thanks!" moans Dan.

Sam and Dan are both very happy and very horny.

"Ahhhh...holy shit...!" moans Dan, fucking faster.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam in a slutty porno-voice.

"Damn it, you sure are so fucking sexy!" moans Dan.

"So are you, man!" moans Sam.

"Okay, sexy Sam!" moans Dan.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

82 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Dan as he cum in Sam's sock-lined pussy.

The cum leak through the sock and into Sam's pussy and she enjoy that and she can't get pregnant, so it's okay.

"OMG, soooo sexy!" moans Sam as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"Was it good for you?" says Dan.

"Shit, yup. Very good and cozy." says Sam.

"It was sexy for me too, baby." says Dan.

"Thanks." says Sam.

The next day.

"So fuckin' yummy." says Sam eating a big pizza and watching hentai on TV.

On this day, Sam wear a black leather t-shirt, black bra, white panties, pink sweatpants and yellow socks.

"I'm a very sexy woman." says Sam.

Sam already know that a guy named Jason Remmington will come over later for fucking and beer.

"Jason's awesome. He has a very powerful handsome dick and he always cum so much." says Sam.

Sam is happy.

"Thank goodness I remembered to wash the sex-sock." says Sam.

Music is playing on low volume on Sam's old stereo.

It is a sexy 70s song.

"My pussy is ready for Jason's dick. Jason's absolutely amazing dick. I'm lucky that he loves to fuck me." says Sam.

Sam's getting horny.

"Erotic, that's what I am, yup." says Sam.

57 minutes later, Jason Remmington show up.

"I hope you're horny 'cause I'm very horny." says Sam.

"No need to worry, Sam my sexy friend. You'll get a sexy fuck." says Jason.

"Awesome." says Sam as she takes off her clothes and slide the sock into her pussy.

"Doin' that again are we?" says Jason.

"Of course. I love to have my sexy sock in my pussy when I get fucked." says Sam.

"Alright then." says Jason as he takes off his shirt and unzip his leather pants.

"Have your dick grown since last time?" says a happy Sam when she sees that Jason's dick is almost 3 inches longer than she remember.

"Yeah. I've used a boner-medicine." says Jason.

"Cool. That's so damn sexy." says Sam.

Jason gently push Sam against a wall, slide his dick into her sock-lined pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Sam.

"You're my favorite sexy bitch!" moans Jason.

"Thanks so much!" moans a horny and happy Sam in a slutty porn-like voice.

"No problem, Sam!" moans Jason.

"Jason, your dick is so strong!" moans Sam. "Me love that..."

"Good." says Jason.

"Yup." says Sam.

Jason fuck harder.

"Yeah! Do me, fuck me, drill me, take me, bang me, rape me!" moans Sam, being very happy and very horny.

"I'm not going to rape ya, baby." moans Jason.

"Did I say rape me?" moans Sam.

"You did." moans Jason.

"Oh...guess I was just sooo horny that I didn't know what I was talking about..." moans Sam with a sexy erotic smile.

"Holy shit...you're very fuckin' sexy!" moans Jason.

"Thanks...so are you!" moans Sam.

"I'm glad ya think so. Thanks." moans Jason in a deep manly tone.

"My pleasure, dude!" moans Sam.

"Sam...!" moans Jason.

"Jason, you're so manly and that turns me on so fuckin' much!" moans Sam, getting horny beyond her own imagination, from having Jason use his big hard dick to fuck her sock-lined pussy.

"And you're really dang slutty and that makes me horny too." says Jason, being almost as horny as Sam is.

"Awesome!" moans Sam. "Fuck me, drill me, take me, bang me, do me, rape me...holy crap...yes, so sexy!"

"Damn!" moans Jason, fucking faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

Jason fuck harder and faster, his dick punching a hole right through the sock.

"Opsss, sorry...I broke your sock." says Jason.

"No problem, just keep fuckin' me!" moans Sam with a cutie smile.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Jason.

"Yay! That feels sooooooo good. Me love it. Your dick's awesome..." moans Sam.

"I know and so is your pussy." moans Jason.

"Ya love that it's sock-lined huh?" moans Sam.

"Actually yeah. It's kinda kinky." moans Jason.

"That's what me think too." moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah! Fuckin' awesome!" moans Jason in a hard manly tone as he cum a lot.

Jason's huge load of cum float through the hole in the sock and deep into Sam's sexy pussy and that's no problem because Sam cannot get preggo.

"Holy shit...sooooo sexy!" moans a very happy Sam, getting a huge sexy orgasm.

"Babe, my cum ended up in your cozy hole." says Jason.

"That's okay. Me can't get preggo, man. And it felt awesome. I love when a guy cum in me." says Sam.

2 hours later.

Sam throw the broken sock in the trashcan.

"This one will replace the broken one." says Sam as she pick out a new sock to use for sexual purposes.

Sam is happy. to get fucked by Jason was wonderful and very nice for her.

Sam love to get fucked. When fucked is the times when Sam feel the most happy ever.

She think that she was made for fucking.

"I'm such a naughty babe, a true slut, a woman made for being fucked." says Sam.

The next day.

Sam eat a burger, drinking beer and watching TV.

She wear a pink sweater, gray sweatpants and white socks.

"Me is so sexy and I'm not being sassy. I really am very erotic." says Sam.

It is clear that Sam is happy.

Just in case, Sam has the new fuck-sock in her left sweatpants-pocket.

"Who should I have fuck me today? Hmm, I have quite a number of very sexy handsome fuck-buddies. Mike Coroda is a horny dude and I've not done it with him in over a month." says Sam.

Sam sends a txt to Mike Coroda and ask him if he wanna fuck her, but unfortunately he is in Egypt, on vacation with his sister Emma.

"Dang..." says Sam.

Sam sends a txt to another guy named Rob Jukardo and ask him if he wanna fuck her and he want it.

"Yay! Sexy slutty me will get fucked." says a happy Sam in a childish cute tone.

Sam get things ready.

She slide the sock into her pussy so it's already there when Rob show up to fuck her.

"I am a very fuckable girl...no, woman. Not girl anymore. I'm 24, dang it." says a happy Sam in a whore-like voice.

Sam is horny.

Sam finish her burger and beer.

"Very cool that I'm such a sexy fuckable woman." says Sam with a slutty smile.

Sam clean up on the table and then shit before Rob get there.

"Okay, all ready for Rob and his dick." says Sam.

14 minutes later, Rob show up.

"Hi, me is horny. Are you?" says Sam, trying to seem cute.

"Of course I am, baby." says Rob as he unzip his jeans.

"I can see it. That's an erect dick. Makes my pussy so wet." says Sam.

"Sexy. Let's fuck." says Rob.

"I'm up for it, dude." says Sam as she takes off her clothes.

"Awesome." says Rob.

Sam lean back on the bed.

Rob slide his dick into Sam's sock-lined pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! So sexy...fuck me, dude!" moans a happy Sam.

"Sam, you're a slut...sorry. That's rude of me." says Rob.

"No worry. I am a slut and very proud of it. Sex is what I enjoy the most." says Sam with a slutty smile.

"Okay." moans Rob.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

"It's nice and kinky with the sock ya have in there." says Rob.

"I know. Me love kinky stuff too. I'm a slut." moans Sam.

"So fuckin' true, Sam. You're erotic." moans Rob.

"Thanks!" moans Sam.

"No problem." says Rob.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Sam.

"Indeed." moans Rob.

"Yeah, me love this." says Sam in a sexy seductive tone.

"I love this as well." moans Rob.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Sam, all horny and happy.

"Very much!" moans Rob.

61 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Rob as he cum in Sam's sock-lined pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Sam as she get a very big orgasm.

2 days later.

"I am a very sexy slut." says Sam, looking at herself in her large mirror.

She wear a tight sexy black latex t-shirt, baggy pink jeans and white shoes.

"Yup. No other babe's as sexy as me." says Sam.

Clearly she is happy.

"Maybe I should take a shower, clean my fuckable body. Yeah, I should." says Sam, taking off her clothes.

Sam takes a shower, washing every part of her awesome sexy body.

Once she's done in the shower and dry, Sam put on a pink tank top, baggy gray sweatpants and white socks.

"Am I gonna have a guy fuck me today? Yeah, probably. Not right now though. Later, maybe..." says Sam. "If so I think I want Jake Momoria to fuck me. It's been over half a year since and I had sex together and I kinda miss his dick."

Jake Momoria is a bad boy type of man, but Sam likes that and he's very good at fucking so because of that Sam is friends with him.

She sends him a txt sayig "Jake, this is Sam Puckett. Wanna fuck me today?"

32 minutes later, Sam recieve a reply that says "Sure, Sam. You're sexy. Se ya at 17.00, my slutty friend."

"Yay! Me will get fucked." says a happy Sam.

Sam drink some beer.

"I hope Jake's as horny as he used to be." says Sam. "He was such a horny dude. His dick was awesome."

There's no reason for Sam to worry. Jake is still a horny man with a big dick, just as Sam remember him to be.

"Dang. I forgot to wash the sock. Well, I can use another sock instead." says Sam as she suddenly remember that she completely forgot to wash her special sex-sock.

She grab a similar sock from her sock / underwear drawer.

"Me is such a fuckable woman. I have big natural boobs, a round ass and a cozy sexy pussy." says Sam with a cute smile.

Sam love sex.

2 and a half hours later.

"Hi, dude." says Sam when Jake show up.

"Hi, my slutty friend." says Jake.

"Is your dick ready for me?" says Sam.

"Absolutely." says Jake, pulling off his pants, revealing his stiff big dick.

"Yay!" says Sam, happy to see that Jake's dick is the way Sam remember.

"Great that you're happy." says Jake. "Now I'm gonna bang you, babe."

Jake takes off his shirt.

"Sexy. That's what I want so much." says Sam as she takes off all her clothes and slide the sock into her pussy.

"We're doin' the sock-thing again?" says Jake.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, man?" says Sam, all sexy and horny.

"No, I just didn't expect it." says Jake.

"Okay." says Sam.

Jake slide his dick into Sam's sock-lined pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, fuck my sock and my pussy! Use that hard dick and bang me! Sooooo sexy!" moans Sam, as if she was a pornstar.

"Holy shit, Samantha. Your pussy is so damn cozy with that sock ya have in it. Really kinky. I like that, my sexy bitch." moans Jake.

"Thanks! Yes, me is one hell of a sexy slutty bitch!" moans Sam in her best whore-voice.

"Ya sure are!" moans Jake.

"Yup!" moans Sam.

Sam and Jake are both very horny.

"Bang me, do me, drill me, take me, fuck me, rape me!" moans Sam, all horny and happy.

"Alright." moans Jake, fucking harder and faster.

"Jake, you're such a macho fuckin' man! Me love that so much!" moans Sam.

"Thanks! And I love that you're a slutty chick with big boobs and blonde hair!" mons Jake.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sam, all cute and horny.

"You're damn fuckable!" moans Jake.

"Yup!" moans Sam, happy to be called fuckable.

Many girls wouldn't love being called fuckable, but Sam love it very much.

"Mmmm, you make me so horny!" moans Sam.

"Great, baby!" moans Jake.

"Sexy!" moans Sam.

84 minutes later.

"Jake...give it to me!" moans Sam in a very sexy tone.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jake as he cum a lot in Sam's sock-lined pussy. The cum of course leak through the sock and right into Sam's sexy erotic pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Sam in a childish tone as she get a big awesome orgasm.

Some of you wonder why Sam love to have a sock in her pussy while she gets fucked, but she got the idea from a porn-movie she saw several years ago where a black slut had a sock in her pussy during sex and Sam thought is seemed like a lot of fun.

The next day.

"Awwww!" says a happy Sam.

She's drinking beer and watching anime.

On this day she wear a blue tight satin top, sexy brown leather pants and white shoes.

"I'm sexy." says Sam.

Sam was fucked a few hours ago by a guy named Lucas Cabarente.

Lucas was good. Being fucked by him was sexy for Sam.

Sam eat some pasta and fish.

"Maybe I should txt Carly later..." says Sam.

26 minutes later, Sam takes a quick shower.

After that she sends a txt to Carly.

Sam is happy.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: If ya enjoy this, leave a sweet review. Thanks, guys.**


End file.
